


All This For Some Hot Chocolate

by hanwritesstuff (hannahkannao)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, completely shameless fluff, i didn't even offer levyaku and i really should've because this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahkannao/pseuds/hanwritesstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku has a train to catch. He's ambushed by Lev the snowball warrior after practice. Hilarity ensues and Lev is smooth??</p>
            </blockquote>





	All This For Some Hot Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reptilianunderwear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reptilianunderwear/gifts).



> This was really fun to write!! <3 I usually have long notes before everything, but yeah, I'm keeping it short just like this fic! Enjoy, and Merry Christmas if that's your thing!

Yaku really should have just gone to get hot chocolate with Kuroo and Kenma after practice. Kuroo had invited him to come, after all. And beside it being the nice thing to do, having a warm drink in his hand would have softened the blow of crunching through the six inches of snow on the ground, and hot chocolate just tasted absolutely delicious on a freezing cold December day like today.

But he needed to study, and bad. After all, he fully intended to start college next spring, and while his grades had been good enough for the past three years, he couldn’t flop now. And this was the end of it; things were bound to get infinitely more difficult as the final boss of high school got ever closer.

So here he was, boots crunching through the tightly packed snow littering the ground, grumpy and tired with only his half-frozen water bottle as a source of nourishment. He needed to catch a train, but the speed his boots slowed him down to practically destroyed the possibility of getting to the station early.

“Yaku-san!”

When Yaku turned around, he was immediately hit with a ball of freezing death right to the face. It hit him right in the nose, and right before that, he could see a blur of white flying straight for him. When he was temporarily blinded, he could hear a familiar guffaw from a few feet away. He’d probably heard that exact same laugh just a few minutes ago, and he knew exactly who it belonged to.

"Yaku-san, you walked right into that!" Yaku could easily see Lev laughing out of the corner of his eye, with a pile of snowballs already made next to him. How did he make all those in the five minutes since practice had ended?

“Lev, what are you doing?” Yaku rolled his eyes, turning around to start walking again. “I have a train to -”

Another snowball hit Yaku right in the middle of his back. This one was bigger than the last, and almost seemed to be thrown even harder. The force was almost enough to make Yaku fall over, which was nothing if not embarrassing.

This was it.

Yaku ducked down to a squat, grabbing a pile of snow right by his feet. He liked to say that it was a pretty large pile as he balled it up tight in his hands. He must have spent a good thirty seconds packing it as tight as he could before he turned around to face Lev, holding the snowball down by his side.

It was a few seconds of silence before Yaku hurled the snowball with all his might, closing one eye so he could look straight at Lev’s chest and aim it perfectly. This was an act of revenge, nothing more, nothing less.

The snowball flew threw the air at lightning speed and missed Lev entirely, shooting about five feet to the left of his shoulder and hitting a tree behind him. Yaku silently cursed his lack of aim, realizing that Lev was the wannabe ace out of the two and had probably gotten much more practice at that.

But Yaku wasn’t going to go down that easily, and he sure as hell wasn’t going to give up.

Ducking down to the ground, trying to stay low, since that was where he worked best, he grabbed another pile of snow and balled it up in his hands, making sure not to let Lev out of his sight as he balled it up in his hands. Lev shivered, and Yaku didn’t know whether it was from the cold or from Yaku’s intimidating stare. Yaku liked to think it was the latter.

“Yaku-san, you’re _scary_!” Lev whined, before he grinned, revealing two more snowballs behind his back.

How did he even make those things so fast?

Yaku decided that was the perfect moment to hurl his second snowball, bringing his hand back and waiting there for a few seconds to aim. Lev was moving a little bit, but it wasn’t anything that Yaku couldn’t handle.

Just when he was about to hurl the snowball, Lev struck, throwing both of his at exactly the same time at a speed too fast to possibly be natural. They both hit Yaku right around his stomach, and surprisingly, they didn’t hurt all that much; they just put him a little off-balance. Maybe it was the huge down coat he was wearing.

“Are you done yet?” Yaku asked.

“Are you quitting, Yaku-san?” Lev frowned. “I didn’t expect you to give up so easily!”

Yaku somehow found it inside himself to chuckle. “I have a lot to do today, I’m not spending my time on a snowball fight.”

Lev paused, scrunching his lips up into an even tighter frown, before he grinned, looking like a lightbulb had just turned on above his head. “Would you spend your time on hot chocolate?”

“What?” Yaku asked. What was he trying to get at?

“Like with me!” Lev stuck his gloved thumb right into his chest. “I should make up for almost knocking you over twice!”

Lev was an idiot, that was for sure, but Yaku was a sucker for free food.

“Okay.” Yaku slowly nodded.

Lev beamed. “There’s this place by my apartment, we should go there!”

Yaku put up a finger. “Only if you help me review my English vocab. I have a quiz on Monday.” It didn’t seem like Lev would be much of a help, but it was something.

“Deal!”

Yaku still had a train to catch. But he could always catch it from another stop.


End file.
